


From Beginning To End

by this_wayward_life



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes & Shuri Friendship, Canon Compliant, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, I Boycotted The Shit Out Of That Endgame Ending, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Shuri Is a Good Bro, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, They both need a Hug, sad Steve, sad bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Aka 5 times people realised that Steve and Bucky were in love, and the one time that they realised it, too.





	From Beginning To End

**Author's Note:**

> Just updated this fic, because I read it again and didn't like it. There are several different parts to it, now. And it's better written. Enjoy!

_1 - Peggy_

Peggy's shoes were loud on the hard oak floor of the bar. She stared resolutely ahead, chin held high as she felt the chatter die down as she walked past the endless swarms of drunk men. She shouldered past the particularly intoxicated soldier who tried to speak to her, sending him toppling to the floor. Peggy wasn't here to have fun. It was strictly business.

She found Captain Rogers at the bar, leaning down to talk quietly into another person's ear. Peggy realised with a start that it was Sergeant Barnes - the very same Barnes as the one that Rogers destroyed a Hydra base and freed over 400 POW's to find. They both had smiles on their faces.

Ignoring the uneasy feeling in her gut, Peggy walked right up to them. She saw Sergeant Barnes raise his eyebrows in surprise, looking almost resigned that she was there. He ducked his head and smiled at her nervously, and Peggy felt a wry sort of satisfaction realising that this man, almost twice her size, was absolutely terrified of her. 

She turned to Captain Rogers, who was looking at her, a small smile on his face. Peggy was struck by how different his expression was to when he was looking at Barnes.

"Captain," she greeted.

"Agent Carter," Rogers replied, nodding at her. Peggy heard Barnes murmur a respectful, "Ma'am," from behind him.

"Howard has some equipment for you to try," Peggy informed, keeping her expression neutral. The bar was too hot, and the ridiculous dress she was wearing was making her sweat in some very unladylike places. Not that she gave a dime for being ladylike. "Tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good," the Captain agreed, still with that small smile on his face. Peggy cast another look around the bar, wrinkling her nose at the sight the Howling Commandoes were.

"I see your top squad is prepping for duty."

"You don't like music?" Barnes suddenly spoke up, his tone flirtatious but his expression wary. He kept looking between her and Captain Rogers. Peggy wondered what exactly was going on inside that man's head.

"I do, actually," she replied, raising an eyebrow at him. She turned back to look at Rogers, his eyes almost turquoise in the dim light. "I might even, when this is all over, go dancing."

If she was a fool, Peggy could have sworn that Sergeant Barnes flinched, before schooling his expression back into line.

"Then what are we waiting for?" he asked. Peggy turned to look at him and almost stepped back in shock. James Barnes was wearing the most neutral expression he could muster, as if he'd been practising in the mirror. A small smirk played on the edges of his lips. But with what was probably the shock of her life, Peggy realised something.

 _Oh,_ she thought weakly.

He was terrified. And at the same time, he knew that this was one battle he could not win. With a start, Peggy realised exactly what that battle was. She felt a lump in her throat grow to the size of a baseball looking at this young man, holding himself so close to his best friend that if they were any closer they would be pressed against each other tighter than a mussel's shell. Peggy felt like she was twenty years old again, on the beach and trying desperately not to cry as she watched her love in the arms of a strong, army man, Angie's smiling face hovered in her vision.

"The right partner," Peggy said softly. James Barnes had tears in his eyes, no longer trying to keep his facial expressions under control. Steve Rogers, pretty as he were, was an idiot. An absolute, raging idiot. Peggy turned back to Rogers, the unreadable mask she wore so often firmly back in place.

"0800, Captain."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be there."

Peggy nodded sharply and, casting her eyes back to Barnes for a split second, she turned on her heel and walked back out of the bar. As she was walking away, Peggy heard Barnes make some sort of joke, to which Rogers replied with laughter in his voice. Peggy closed her eyes, the image of Barnes' eyes and Angie's laughter burned into her skull.

 

\--------

 

_2 - Natasha_

 

Natasha had never seen Steve like this. He stood at the edge of the walkway on top of the dam, drumming his fingers on the handrails. She glanced at Sam at her side, and he looked just as concerned.

"Has he ever acted like this before?" Sam asked quietly. Natasha sighed, crossing her arms tight across her chest.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I've only worked with him for a couple of years now," she admitted. "But no, I've never seen him like this."

"And what exactly, is _this_?" Sam asked wryly. Natasha shook her head.

To be honest, she had no idea. And she hated not knowing things. It put her at a disadvantage in everything - her safety, the safety of the people she cared about, and social interactions. But in all honesty, she'd never been good at the latter without pretending.

"Something to do with Barnes," Natasha replied. Sam hummed.

"I mean, if I knew that Riley was alive, I'd probably act the same way," he mused, before looking at her. "Wouldn't you? If your best friend was in danger but alive?"

Natasha looked up at him, and she knew - God, she knew - that she was becoming far too comfortable with this man because she didn't even try to hide her expression.

"I would do anything," she said slowly, "to get back the people I care about."

It was then that Steve seemed to notice them standing there. He looked over and walked towards them, holding himself with grim determination.

"I'm going to find him," Steve said as soon as he reached them.

"Steve, are you sure that's the best idea?" Sam said. He sounded alarmed.

"This is the Winter Soldier we're talking about," Natasha reminded Steve. "He's capable of anything and is being controlled by an evil Nazi cult. Also, he doesn't remember-"

"Don't," Steve said sharply. Natasha almost took a step back, dumbfounded. She'd never heard him snap like that - as if hearing the end of her sentence would break him. Natasha sighed.

"Steve, all I'm saying is that you don't know what'll happen," she said gently. "It would be wise to plan ahead, and not go barging in there alone when you don't even know where he is."

Steve looked at her, and Natasha was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"I have to try, Nat," he croaked. "Even when I had nothing, I had Bucky."

Sam was silent beside her, and Natasha blinked once, then twice. Then it hit her like a sack of bricks. As Steve walked away, carrying himself like he bore the weight of the world, Natasha let out a soft breath.

"He loves him," she said quietly. Sam glanced at her, almost with pity in his eyes.

"You don't do all of this for just anyone, Widow," he said. Natasha felt him clap her shoulder, before he, too, left her standing there. Natasha was silent for a bit, before cursing herself.

"And you call yourself a spy, Romanoff."

 

\--------

 

_3 - Tony_

Tony didn't understand. Anything. He'd come to help his friend, came to Siberia of all fucking places, only to find out that the monster his friend was protecting had killed his parents. Tony tried to lunge at the Soldier, but Steve held him back, sounding alarmed and concerned.

"Tony, Tony! Calm down!" Steve urged. Tony turned to look at him, tears blurring his vision and body shaking uncontrollably.

"Did you know?" he demanded. Steve bit his lip.

"I didn't know it was him."

Tony snarled, grabbing Steve by the front of his stupid costume. "Don't bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know?"

Steve avoided his eyes, and said quietly, "Yes."

Tony stepped backwards, wiping at his eyes. He felt twitchy, betrayed. This thing had ruined his life, and one of his closest friends didn't care. Re-engaging his helmet, Tony punched Steve as hard as he could.

Steve Rogers had been one of Tony's closest friends for four years. He had stood by Tony when Ultron decimated a small country, when Pepper left him, when Tony needed a shoulder to cry on. He had been one of the most caring and trustworthy people Tony had ever met.

But he was wrong. Everything he knew about Steve Rogers was a lie.

Tony didn't know what he was doing. Everything was a blur. He felt the crush of bones through the suit, felt pain sear in his body, heard cries of pain that didn't belong to him. He heard explosions, felt the heat burn against the suit. The sound of metal against metal clanged loudly as Tony's fists connected with that damned shield, and the arm proving that Barnes was not human. That arm had killed his parents. It had smashed his father's skull, and crushed his mothers throat. Tony hated that arm more than anything in the world. So he destroyed it.

Steve cried out, as if it was his arm that had been blown off, and staggered towards the unmoving shape of the Winter Soldier. If he got to the Soldier, he would help him survive. The Soldier could not survive. The Soldier had to die.

Tony flung himself at the man that used to be his friend, and in a matter of seconds, Rogers was on his knees, weakly rasping out, "He's my friend."

Tony felt like scoffing. You didn't do all of this for a friend. You didn't turn against the governments of the world for a friend. You didn't break a friend out of CIA custody with no thought towards the people they've killed. You didn't betray the people closest to you for a friend. You didn't watch as one of your teammates fell through the sky and crash into the ground without lifting a finger for a friend. 

You didn't love a friend the way that Steve Rogers loved the Winter Soldier.

And the Winter Soldier was incapable of love.

Tony threw Steve across the room, watching with vengeful satisfaction when his back hit one of the pillars at an awkward angle. Steve spat blood onto the ground, struggling back to his feet. When his eyes met Tony's, there was no regret in there. No guilt. Only determination. So Tony raised his arm, the blaster heating up, ready to shoot.

A weak, strangled cry came from behind him, and Tony felt a hand close around his ankle. Overcome with fury, he spun around and kicked the Soldier in the face as hard as he could, savouring the horrible sound as his metal boot connected with Barnes' face. Steve yelled, and before Tony knew what was happening he'd been lifted into the air and slammed back into the ground. The impact of his head, protected as it was, against the concrete, left him dazed. And Steve was on top of him, slamming his shield into Tony's face again and again, until his face mask was completely destroyed. Steve raised the shield one more time for the killing blow, and Tony threw his hands up to protect his face. The shield collided with the arc reactor buried in his chest.

Tony felt all the air in his body get knocked out of him, leaving him breathless. It hurt to breathe, it hurt to think, it hurt to look up at Steve and see the look in his eyes. Tony felt tears sting at the corners of his eyes.

Steve turned away and staggered back towards the monster that was Bucky Barnes. Steve grabbed him by his good arm and pulled him upright, Barnes leaning heavily on Steve's shoulder as they attempted to walk away.

"That shield doesn't belong to you!" Tony managed to rasp out. Steve turned his back. "You don't deserve it! My father made that shield!"

Steve stopped and looked over at Tony. There was something in his eyes that Tony had never seen before. Without a word, Captain America threw his shield to the floor and walked away, holding Bucky Barnes as close as he could.

Tony wheezed out a breath and heard Friday's weak voice calling for a helicopter to take them back to the States. That monster wasn't just a friend to Steve. For some inane reason, the stupid soldier had fallen in love with one of the evilest people on the planet. And Tony could only watch as one of his best friends turned his back on his family, on himself, to be with James Buchanan Barnes.

\------

 

_4 - T'Challa_

When T'Challa entered the medical facility, the first thing he saw was a nurse bandaging what was left of the Winter Soldier's left arm. The blast had severed the metal just below the shoulder, and wires were still short-circuiting. The place where metal met skin was red and inflamed, looking as if the arm had been jammed into the skin without care. T'Challa winced at the thought, once again feeling overwhelming sympathy for Bucky Barnes.

In front of Barnes, Captain Rogers stood. He looked relaxed, but as T'Challa caught sight of his face he noticed the tension in his jaw, the twitch in his nose. He was upset.

"You sure about this?" T'Challa heard Rogers say.

"I can' trust my own mind," Bucky replied, letting out a humourless laugh. "So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head... I think going back under is the best thing. For everyone."

Steve nodded, rubbing his face wearily. When the orderly helped Bucky up, the famed Captain America stepped forward and wrapped his arms around the one-armed soldier. Barnes let out a huff of laughter, resting his head in the crook of Roger's neck. T'Challa politely cleared his throat, and with a final whispered goodbye, Barnes gently let go and followed the staff to the capsule, looking at Rogers as they strapped him in. They never looked away from each other, not even when the liquid nitrogen filled the chamber and ice covered the glass and Bucky Barnes went under. 

 

\-------

 

Later, T'Challa found Steve in the cryo lab, standing in front of the capsule that held Bucky Barnes. T'Challa stood next to him silently, waiting for Steve to speak.

"Thank you for this," Steve finally said. T'Challa smiled sadly.

"Your friend and my father. They were both victims," he said softly. "If I can help one of them find peace..." He trailed off. Steve bit his lip, expression a mixture of worried and grateful. T'Challa had no idea how this man could even function, with all the grief the world has put him through.

"If they find out he's here," Steve started, "they'll come for him."

T'Challa let out a soft laugh at that. "Let them try."

He placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, before turning away and walking back out of the room. The way Rogers looked at Barnes made T'Challa reminisce of his childhood, when his mother and father would look at each other exactly like that. He knew that he probably had the same look on his face when he looked at Nakia, the look that made Shuri laugh and Okoye roll her eyes. 

Glancing once again at the defeated stance of the Captain, T'Challa made a silent promise to get Bucky Barnes back to Steve Rogers as soon as he possibly could. He wouldn't let himself fail. Not again.

 

\------

 

_5 - Shuri_

When Shuri rose the White Wolf from his slumber, she never would've expected the man she ended up with. Bucky Barnes was kind and gentle, tending to goats and playing with the children when they were in a particularly excited mood. She found that he was holding back a sadness that she had never seen before, despair that only lifted when there was the slightest mention of Steve Rogers. Seeing this, Shuri set up a Skype for Bucky to contact Steve with, and when she'd showed him how it worked he'd given her a hug and a smile that could've powered all of Africa. 

Shuri didn't have much experience with romance - she was only 16, after all. But she knew love when she saw it. She saw it with her parents, she saw it with T'Challa and Nakia, and she saw it with the idiots that call themselves super soldiers. 

One time she saw Bucky standing at the edge of the river, absentmindedly watching the birds fish. Shuri walked over and sat down next to him, noticing his mood.

"What is it?" she asked gently. Bucky looked over at her. His eyes were wistful.

"I miss him," he said quietly. Shuri sighed, laying a comforting hand on Bucky's shoulder. In a way, he was just like her brother. They were both skilled soldiers, both burdened with guilt and memories, and both were absolute idiots.

"I don't understand," Shuri started. "Why are you doing this to yourself?"

Bucky frowned. "What?"

Shuri sighed again, and moved to sit behind him. She took the band out of his hair and started to absentmindedly braiding it. She had never worked with a colonizer's hair before, and she was grudgingly enjoying being able to craft masterpieces with this 100-year-old man's hair. 

"You put yourself through all this, and ignore what will make you happy," she said, her fingers weaving the soft hair under them with expert skill.

Bucky was silent. She continued.

"I know that you love this man. I have taken the wires out of your skull, and you are almost completely healed. I will have an arm ready for you in just a few days. So why do you stay here?"

Bucky winced as Shuri pulled on his hair a bit too hard, and she muttered a half-hearted apology. He was silent for a couple of minutes before responding, a crack in his voice that made Shuri's heart break.

"Because I won't survive it when Steve pushes me away."

"And what makes you think he would do anything like that?" Shuri asked. "The one time I see that man happy and full of love is with you. His love for you burns bright and powerful like the sun. You could power whole civilisations with his devotion. He loves stronger than anyone I've ever seen. And the only person who he truly shows love for is you."

The braid forgotten, Shuri leaned her head on his shoulder, and Bucky let out a choked sob. They sat like that until the sun went down, and Bucky had fallen asleep. Shuri sighed, and pressed a button on her wrist. Two large, metal arms came out of the back of her vest and picked up the sleeping soldier gently. She walked back to the hut and tucked her adopted big brother into bed, pushing the hair off his face. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. All of his worries disappeared.

Shuri let a solitary tear fall down her cheek, and pressed a small kiss to Bucky's temple, murmuring a prayer as she did so. Excluding T'Challa, Bucky Barnes was the strongest person Shuri had ever known. And she was honoured that he trusted her enough to tell her about the enigma that is Steve Rogers.

 

\------

 

_+1 - Steve and Bucky_

 

It was only after Thanos and his entire army turned to dust when Steve saw Bucky. 

He looked the exact same as he did the last time Steve saw him - hair wavy, eyes sparkling, the metal of his arm glinting in the light. Steve couldn't help himself when his face broke into the most stupid grin, and he picked up his best friend in a crushing hug and twirled him around, Bucky laughing into his shoulder. 

They both looked like shit. Dirt everywhere, blood-spattered on their clothes and their skin, but Steve couldn't find it in himself to care. Under the stench of battle, Bucky smelled like he always did - smoke and peppermint. It was intoxicating. 

Steve hadn't even realised that they'd sunk to the ground until they let go of each other, Clint and Sam helping them up with stupid smiles on their faces.

"So what, everything's gonna go back to normal now?" Sam asked, his eyes twinkling. Steve laughed, and embraced his friend. Clint elbowed Bucky and muttered something in his ear. Whatever it was made Bucky go bright red and slap Clint upside the head, earning an indignant squawk.

Steve caught Bucky's eye again, and Bucky's expression softened, a smile on his face that could light up the world.

Then they saw Tony.

\------

Bucky wasn't proud of his reaction when Steve didn't come back from the past. He'd walked away numbly, Sam and Bruce's panicked voices in the background. Bucky absentmindedly noted the beauty of the place as he sat down at the edge of the lake, reminding him of Wakanda. He started to shake, sobs wracking his whole body as he put his head in his hands and curled into himself. It was the worse feeling in the world.

The worst part? He wasn't even surprised.

Bucky sat at the edge of the lake for hours, long after he'd stopped crying. Tony Stark had chosen a good place for retirement. Perhaps things would have been different between them if Bucky hadn't done what he'd done to Howard and Maria. He looked out to the lake, watching the sunset over the trees. He heard someone come up behind him, and Sam sat down gently next to him.

"Bruce is doing whatever he can," Sam said softly.

"Don't bother," Bucky said. His voice was rough. "He's gone."

Sam was quiet. Bucky buried his face into his knees, his right hand coming up to grasp the dog tag around his neck. The name engraved into it was so familiar he remembered it before his own name. _Steven Grant Rogers._

"He loved you, you know," Sam murmured. Bucky felt tears come to his eyes and resolutely kept his head down. He didn't want to cry in front of Sam. He didn't want to make this harder for his friend.

Sometime later Sam left, and was replaced by Pepper a few hours later.

"Bucky, you need to rest," she said gently, kneeling beside him to look in his eyes. Bucky remembered that she'd lost someone before she lost Steve, and wished that he and Tony could have had the chance to become friends.

"Why are you helping me?" he croaked out. Pepper's eyes were filled with tears as she smiled at him.

"It wasn't your fault," she replied, and Bucky fell apart once again. Pepper held him as he cried, surprisingly strong for her slim frame. Bucky felt her lead him back into the house and lay him down in a soft, warm bed. He was asleep before she tucked him in.

\------

Something went wrong. Steve knew it. 

He'd put the stones back, before finding Peggy. She had punched him in the face, yelled at him for impersonating a dead man, and then hugged him so tight his ribs almost cracked. He'd danced with her, told her about HYDRA, told her about Bucky. He told her everything that had happened since he woke up in 2012. And when the song ended, she'd pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth and told him to live his life. 

Steve did wish that they'd had a chance. But it was in the past. And Peggy had a life - she didn't deserve to be burdened with someone who wasn't even hers.

But when he'd pressed the button on his suit to take him back, he didn't return to the platform. He didn't return to Tony Stark's cabin, and he didn't see the faces of Bruce, Sam and Bucky waiting for him. Instead, he stood in the middle of a crowded street, people bustling around and completely ignoring his existence. From their lack of interest, rudeness, and accents, Steve realised he was in Brooklyn.

He walked for a long time, the shops and streets slowly looking more familiar. He needed to get back to the cabin as soon as possible. Who knew how much time had passed. Steve hailed the first taxi he saw. The driver's eyes widened when he got in, and exclaimed in what sounded like German. Steve rolled his eyes and gave his directions.

\-------

When Pepper opened the door, she gave a sob of relief and hugged him tightly. Steve buried his face in her shoulder, smelling her conditioner. It wasn't before she was in his arms that he realised how tired he was. Pepper had always had that effect on him - making him remember his humanity. When they broke away, Pepper was wiping at her eyes.

"We thought you were dead," she mumbled. 

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, bewildered. "How much time has passed?"

Pepper looked up at him incredulously. "Steve, you've been gone for months! We all thought you were killed!"

"But I followed all the directions," Steve protested. "I didn't... I had no idea."

Pepper shook her head, meeting his eyes. "It doesn't matter," she said briskly. "You're here now."

Steve smiled and nodded, and Pepper shook her head and wrapped her arms around him again.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again, Rogers," she muttered, and Steve couldn't help but laugh. 

"Where are the others?" Steve finally asked.

"I'm not sure," Pepper admitted. "Before he left, Bruce said that he'd set up a temporary location to replace the Avengers compound about twenty miles west from here, since it got destroyed. I think everyone else is with him."

Steve gnawed on his lip, and Pepper gave him a sympathetic look, as if she knew what he was thinking.

"Do you know where Bucky is?" Steve asked. 

"He said something about returning to normal," Pepper said, frowning. "Although, I'm not sure what his idea of normal is."

Steve sighed, and leaned down to give Pepper a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for your help."

Pepper smiled up at him, patting his cheek fondly. "Anything. Now come on, you look as if you haven't eaten or slept in days. Also, Morgan's a fan."

\------

When Steve arrived at the makeshift Avenger base, all hell broke loose. As soon as he walked through the door, Sam shot up from his spot on the couch and started screaming about never scaring him like that again. Bruce cried and hugged him so tight that if Steve was a normal human, his bones would've broken. Wanda beamed at him, and Steve was once again reminded of how young she really was. Within another hour Sam had called everyone he knew to tell them that Captain America was alive. Thor apparently cried (while Quill laughed at him), Shuri started excitedly planning blueprints for a new shield, and Carol had immediately set course for Earth, wanting to yell at him in person for scaring everyone like that.

When the ruckus and chaos had finally calmed down, and they were all sitting down with mugs of hot cocoa (courtesy of Bruce), Steve spoke up.

"Where's Bucky?"

Sam froze with his cup halfway to his mouth. Bruce was suddenly very interested in the table, and Wanda looked as if she was going to start crying. It was then that Steve realised that something was very, very wrong.

"Where is he?" Steve repeated, an edge to his voice. Bruce chewed on his lip, before speaking up.

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Steve said, after a pause. Sam flinched, as if Steve had just hit him.

"He disappeared. The day after you left," Sam said quietly. "He didn't leave a note or anything. We don't know how to find him."

"Do you know anyone who does?" Steve asked, desperation lacing his tone. When nobody answered, he took a shaky breath and stood up. "I need some air."

When outside, Steve managed to get his phone out of his pocket and numbly called Shuri.

"Steve, I am almost finished with the blueprints!" she said excitedly as soon as she picked up. "The edges will be sharpened to the point that they are as sharp as a blade, and the print on the front-"

"Shuri," Steve croaked, making her fall silent. "Where's Bucky?"

Shuri was silent, before she sighed. "He told me not to tell anyone where he is, and to not visit him. Ever."

"Please, Shuri," Steve whispered. He could almost hear Shuri thinking it through, before she sighed.

"You're lucky I like you, coloniser. I'll send a ship to come and pick you up. Be ready in two hours."

\------

Bucky sat under the tree that was next to his hut. He felt most at home on the outskirts of Wakanda, with only his goats for company and the occasional visit to the village a few miles away for the food he couldn't grow or hunt himself. He tried not to think about Steve - that would only cause him pain. Instead, Bucky watched the herd of wildebeest grazing in the field below him, the babies staying close by their mother's side.

Bucky had discarded his metal arm months ago - it only served as a reminder of everything he had done wrong. He'd left all his clothes with the remainders of the Avengers, opting instead to wear the comfortable, traditional robes of Wakanda. Steve would've laughed and said that he looked like a one-armed Jesus.

A faint noise started up, and Bucky strained to hear it. It was coming closer, and then Bucky realised that it was a jet engine. He clenched his fist, and let out an annoyed huff. He'd told Shuri not to visit him. He half wanted to get up and start yelling at the ship, but his body was just too tired. So Bucky sat in the shade of the tree, hearing the ship land behind him, and thought of a half-hearted speech to tell Shuri off. 

Footsteps approached. They didn't sound like Shuri's.

Bucky immediately shot to his feet, grabbing the large, pointed staff from beside him and holding it to the neck of the man approaching, who let out a yelp when the sharp point touched his throat. 

That was when Bucky froze.

He looked exactly like Bucky remembered. Clean-shaven, blonde hair shining like gold strands in the sunlight. His eyes, wide and shocked, were the colour of the ocean - blue and grey and green and everything that Bucky loved. The man got over his shock, and gave Bucky a small smile.

"Hey, Buck."

With those words, there was no doubt in Bucky's man that it was Steve Rogers standing in front of him. All of a sudden, fury rose up inside him, and he threw the staff to the side, closed the distance between them, and poked Steve in the chest as hard as he could.

"That's all you have to say to me?" Bucky asked incredulously. "You leave for months, for _months,_ and make me think that you've gone back to live with Peggy, to stay with Peggy, and then you just show up here?" Bucky ran a hand through his hair, then got right back up in Steve's face. "You had the chance of a happy life, Steve! You had the chance to stay in the past, to lead a happy life, and you gave it all away! Why would you do that?!"

Steve didn't look like he was regretting his decision one bit. In fact, he was smiling. "Because of you."

And Bucky didn't have anything to say to that, but he had so much more to say, but he couldn't articulate any of it, and it was driving him insane. So he flung his arm around Steve's neck and kissed him as hard as he could.

Steve staggered back a few steps, but soon enough his arms went around Bucky's body, one hand tangling in Bucky's hair. It was messy and uncoordinated and pretty filthy, as far as first kisses go. And Bucky was still so angry, even when they pulled away for breath and he caught sight of Steve's goofy grin and messed up hair.

"If you ever leave me like that again, I will cut your dick off," Bucky panted, but Steve was not intimidated in the slightest. In fact, his smile grew at Bucky's words.

"I love you too, Buck," he said softly. Bucky leaned forward and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't written anything since like, July last year. I just watched Endgame and I haven't been able to pull myself out of the pit, so I'm settling into the darkness nicely. I think I've read over 100 Stucky fanfictions in the past week. Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
